


Sightless

by Arty_Girl



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Blindness, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spider-Noir Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Noir missed his time to hang out with Peni, and she begins to panic. Everyone gets concerned, even the socially closed-off Gwen. The missing Spider-man suddenly appears in her room, and he's injured and Gwen momentarily panics.
Relationships: Peter Benjamin Parker & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sightless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but it's one I've had in my head for a few weeks now. This isn't my favorite thing I've actually written, but I think it came out good.
> 
> Noir is my favorite of the Into: the Spider-verse characters so I wrote this thing. Most of my fics will focus on Noir.
> 
> Anyway, so here's a thing!

_**OG Spiders, 3:18 PM** _

**Sugar Cane:** It's been two hours!!! does anyone know where Noir is????

**Older and Wiser** **:** God, wish I knew.

**Older and Wiser:** I'm starting to fucking panic.

**Sunflower:** He's okay...

**Sunflower:** I hope.

**Fite Me:** Keep your chin up, guys

**Fite Me:** I'm sure he's fine and he'll show up in a little bit

**Fite Me:** Like he usually does

**Bacon Bit-ch:** 🤞

**Sugar Cane:** 🤞

**Older and Wiser:** 🤞

**Sunflower:** 🤞

**Fite Me:** 🤞

* * *

***THUD***

"What the fuck?!" Gwen whirled around at the sound of her bed creaking and muffled swearing, accompanied by a gentle hum that only served to make her jump. She pressed a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. However, it didn't work when she saw Noir sprawled across her bed, hands pressed to his face. There was blood, thick and black, seeping through his fingers. She also saw blood on his trans-dimensional watch. He was swearing and trashing about wildly. She pushed herself off the chair she had been perched and ran to Noir's side. She rested a hand on his knee, as much for her support as to get his attention. He kicked out, hitting her in the face and sending her falling back onto the floor. Panic flooded her. She couldn't let another Peter Parker die. If he died, they'd all blame her. The thoughts filled her mind, until a shuddering scream from Noir snapped her out of it. She got to her feet again, moving carefully toward Noir. "Noir? It's Gwen. Breathe." She heard Noir suck in a breath, though his hands didn't move from his face. Gwen tapped her watch, calling a woman she knew could help Noir.

* * *

Rio jumped at the sound of her watch vibrating, pausing her movie. The hologram it projected was of one of her son's closest friends, Gwen. After some fiddling, as she still wasn't used to it, she answered. Gwen's hologram stared at her, eyes wide and panicked. "I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Morales, but..." She trailed off, her breath hitching in a sob. "Easy, niña. Can you show me what's wrong?" Rio clapped a hand over her mouth with a gasp as the watch showed the barely-an-adult black-and-white spider, nicknamed Noir by the others, bleeding and injured. Gwen's face filled the holo-screen again, tears in her eyes. "I'm coming, niña. Is he conscious?" Gwen nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Morales." Rio smiled a comforting smile. "It's no trouble. And please, call me Rio." She disconnected the call, gathered her supplies, and made her way to Gwen's universe.

* * *

Even though it was barely a minute, the time Gwen spent waiting for Rio to arrive felt like forever. She finally arrived, appearing in Gwen's doorway through a small portal. She moved toward the bed, lying a first-aid kit on the table. "May I see your injuries, hombre joven?" Noir did not react to Rio, so Gwen tried. "Noir, we want to help. Move your hands." He slowly did so, and a small part of Gwen immediately wished he hadn't. His too-bright white eyes were glassy, unseeing. His face was marked by two bleeding wounds that went over those glassy eyes. Tears mixed with the blood sliding down his face, and Gwen felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest. She was glad to actually see Noir, but this was probably one of the worst possible situations. Rio was muttering comforting words in Spanish as she treated the wounds. Noir had calmed down, and Rio passed Gwen a wet wipe. Gwen reached out for Noir's hand, wiping the blood off with a gentle touch. Noir clung to her hand, and she let him. Eventually, Rio bound bandages around Noir's face and got to her feet. "You'll be fine, although you won't be able to see. Gwen, you're not to let him out of your sight." Noir sat up, protesting weakly. "I can take care of myself." Rio shook her head. "I know you're an independent person, Noir, but you need help." She set a hand on his shoulder. "Please, just accept it." Noir sighed and sunk back into the mattress. Rio tapped a bit on her trans-dimensional watch, before stepping through a portal back to her own dimension. Gwen, still standing there, suddenly felt very tired. "Scooch." Noir slid over, seemingly just as tired as she was. He fell asleep first, the gentle rising and falling of his chest helping to reassure Gwen that she had done the right thing as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

**_OG Spiders, 6:24 PM_ **

**Sunflower: _@Noir Dark and_ _Handsome_**? _**@Fite Me**_? Where??? are??? you???

**Older and Wiser:** You two kids are giving us all heart attacks.

**Older and Wiser:** We haven't seen either of you in several hours if you don't respond soon I'm starting a full-scale search party.

**Fite Me:** Wow B, can't a chick nap in peace?

**Sugar Cane:** Gwen!!!

**Sugar Cane:** Have you seen Noir??

**Fite Me:** I'm starting a group call, you ALL better be there

**Fite Me:** that means you, Ham

**Bacon Bit-ch:** I'm offended that you think I would skip.

_' **Fite Me** ' has started a group call with ' **Sunflower** ', ' **Older and Wiser** ', ' **Sugar Cane** ', and ' **Bacon Bit-ch** '_

* * *

Gwen smiled softly at Noir, who was laying half-asleep against her as she called the others. Within moments, four holographic figures were filling her room. "Alright Gwen, spill." Peter looked impatient, but Gwen could read the concern in his face as clear as anything. Before responding, she took in the faces of the rest of her friends. Miles had his mask on, and seemed to be hanging from the ceiling of his dorm room. Even with the mask, he practically radiated concern. Ham had a mallet, and though it was difficult to completely tell with the hologram, he seemed to be surrounded by broken things. Peni was chewing on her nails anxiously, a habit that Noir always chastised her for. They were all nervous, and she suddenly felt bad. She turned her wrist so the the camera built into her watch showed Noir, his face pressed into her side. A joyful shout came from Peni's hologram before she suddenly disconnected from the call. Moments later, she was falling into Gwen's room, wearing a relieved smile. "Noir!" "He's alive!" "How long has he been there?" The cries came from the three remaining holograms. Noir had stirred at the shout, before jolting upright at the sound of footsteps. The other spiders had all clustered in Gwen's room, with some smiling relieved grins and others attempting not to burst into tears. Noir turned his sightless and bandaged face to them. "Hey fellas. Don't worry about me." Peni screamed at the sight of the bandages, burying her face in Peter's coat. Peter ran a hand through her hair, while Miles spoke up hesitantly. "Wh-what happened to him?" Gwen shrugged, and Noir spoke. "Some good-for-nothing got the drop on me. Busted his face, though." He held his arms open and Peni leapt into his arms, pressing her face into his shoulder. She began sobbing, shoulders shaking heavily. Ham swiftly moved to sit on her hair, also giving Noir a side hug. Peter hopped onto the bed, setting a hand each on Noir and Peni's shoulders. Miles eased himself cross-legged onto the end, while Noir's scarred face curled into a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little thing, it was an enjoyable thing to write.
> 
> Have a great day, and stay safe! <3


End file.
